virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Quests
Legends in History Month, how to become "Fairy Enchanted" Note: You can begin your quest for Fairy Enchantment at anytime during the month of August, and you can finish the quest at anytime during the month of September. Legends spring from a time which may predate even the earliest recorded history. They tell of peoples and places which are difficult to even imagine in our present world. However, these legends were very real to our ancestors and played a significant part in their culture and beliefs. Fairies are now a part of our world and each of us has the opportunity to experience the wonders of flight and fancy that define the legends surrounding fairy lore. However, some things in life can not be bought with gold or silver, but must instead be earned. This is true for the enchantment which makes experiencing the awe and mystery of fairies possible. To become fairy enchanted, you must embark on an Epic Quest which will be available throughout August. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during this month and upon completion you will receive your fairy enchantment. There are seven quests in all, each with a unique reward. As each quest is completed, you will receive a unique reward and the next Legend Pin. Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. Upon completion of the Epic Quest your reward will be fairy enchantment. This enchantment also comes with a fairy room which opens onto a fairy world. There is also a shop where you can get clothes for your fairy! The fairy enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. We hope you enjoy our Epic Quest and the enchantment of Fairies! ''' Day 1 - Legends in History :The first quest about Legends in History includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Legend Pin the Sword in the Stone pin. Day 2 - Dragon Lore :Your epic journey continues the next day with the second quest! This quest seeks to discover a knowledge of dragons in legend and lore. :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Knight's Shield pin. Day 3 - Merlin the Magician :Our epic journey continues with our third quest! This quest seeks to explore the legends and history behind 'Merlin the Magician'! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Dragon Pin! Day 4 - The Mystical Unicorn :The fourth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment centers around one of the most beloved legendary animals of all time, the Unicorn! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Unicorn Pin! Day 5 - Sea Monsters, Legends of the Deep :The fifth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment seeks to explore the depths of the ocean, and delve into the history of some of the most interesting legendary sea creatures! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Sea Monster Pin! Day 6 - The Elusive Mermaid :The sixth day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment explores some of the history behind one of the most popular legends of the sea, mermaids! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Mermaid Pin! Day 7 - Fairy Enchanted :This final day of your epic quest for fairy enchantment unearths some of the history behind one of the most interesting stories of recent times, The Cottingley Fairies! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the seventh pin in the Legends in History Collection, the Fairy Pin! '''Upon completion of this final quest, you will become fairy enchanted! Welcome to Fairy World!